


Simple Little Pleasures

by PhoenixFalls



Series: Just As They Wished It To Be [6]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, Interracial Relationship, M/M, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, POV Character of Color, PWP, People like cooking for Tony, Pre-Canon, Slow Sex, Tony Stark believes in manscaping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 22:53:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixFalls/pseuds/PhoenixFalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Rhodey spend the morning after Tony’s 30th birthday party in bed.</p><p>Written for <a href="http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/11065.html?thread=23533881#t23533881">this awesome prompt</a> on AvengerKink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple Little Pleasures

Rhodey woke sometime in the early afternoon, surrounded by the detritus of Tony’s 30th birthday party. The Malibu house was a wreck, broken glass, random items of clothing, and quite a few half-naked people scattered everywhere. His head was pounding, so he stumbled to the nearest bathroom to guzzle some water and toss back a couple (okay four) aspirin. When those began to take effect, Rhodey was surprised to find he was hungry. He pulled his usual military bearing around himself — he was still in (most of) his uniform, after all — and headed back out to raid the kitchen for some breakfast.

The kitchen was surprisingly clear of debris; the barstools and most of the glassware had been appropriated at some point during the night, but everything else was pristine, most likely because it was completely barren. Rhodey spent a few minutes rummaging for anything to quiet his grumbling stomach, then gave up and headed back out into the main room to see if anything edible was left on the banquet tables.

Eventually he was able to assemble enough for a reasonable post-bacchanal breakfast: a mostly-intact loaf of ciabatta, some heirloom tomatoes that were part of the centerpieces, a once-melted, now solidified herb butter that had been dip for the picked-over artichokes, and a wheel of [bitto](http://www.san-lorenzo.com/product/bitto-cheese-dop-protected-designation) that, like the tomatoes, seemed to be on the table mostly as decoration. He piled everything high for the walk back to the kitchen, found a skillet, knife and cutting board without too much trouble, and set the skillet to heat on the range.

While that was heating, he wandered through the house to peek into Tony’s public bedroom. In line with Rhodey’s somewhat hazy memories, there were three women, likely aspiring actresses, tangled up in the 1000 thread count Egyptian cotton sheets. In line with their agreement, Tony was no longer with them. Rhodey nodded to himself, then headed back to the kitchen.

A couple quick slices with the bread knife and he soon had the makings of an extraordinarily expensive grilled cheese sandwich sizzling on the stove. While that was cooking he wandered out again, looking for unbroken glasses. Somehow the partiers had missed the Collins glasses behind the bar, so Rhodey grabbed a couple and filled them with the conveniently at-hand tomato juice — sans vodka, because while Tony always swore by Bloody Marys as a hangover cure, Rhodey had a different plan.

Back in the kitchen, the cheese was melted and the bread was a gorgeous shade of gold, so Rhodey piled the sandwiches (he had made four) on a plate, found a breakfast tray and arranged the plate and the glasses of tomato juice so that he could balance the tray on one hand. He made one last pass through the main room, snagging some napkins and a couple flowers — daisies, he thought — from the centerpiece and adding them to the tray, then headed down to Tony’s lair.

At the bottom of the stairs he punched in his security code to gain access to the workshop, but veered right when he saw that it was still empty. He found Tony in his private bedroom, still asleep; he gave himself a moment to just look, his mouth curling up into a soft smile he’d never let Tony see. Tony had bags under his eyes and the tiniest hint of laugh lines around his mouth, but he still looked so much like the kid that Rhodey pulled out of that wild frat party over fifteen years ago, drunk off his gourd and so achingly lonely, that Rhodey couldn’t hold back a soppy sigh.

They’d been together for half of Tony’s life now. Wasn’t that a trip.

But the sandwiches were going to get cold if he spent any more time on nostalgia, so Rhodey set the tray down on Tony’s bedside table and sat down next to his head. His hair was fair too tempting, the artful spiking of last night’s stylist long gone and leaving a tousled mop, so Rhodey ran his hand through it as he woke Tony with a kiss.

Tony blinked up at him for a moment, eyes soft, then he sniffed and perked up. “Is that food? Did you cook for me, honeybear? Suffering an attack of domesticity?”

Rhodey tugged Tony’s hair a little, then grinned. “Yes I cooked for you, you spoiled brat. And you are going to shut up and eat it and even enjoy it.”

Tony leered. “Ooooo, I love it when you’re masterful in the morning.” Rhodey looked pointedly out the window at the sun, which was just past zenith and starting its descent towards the Pacific. Tony waved that off as he pushed himself upright in the bed. “Fine, afternoon, whatever. Point is, the food’ll taste much better after we’ve worked up an appetite. With sex.”

Rhodey rolled his eyes, shifting so he was sitting next to Tony against the headboard and pulling the tray down to balance across their laps. “I’m plenty hungry already.” To underline that point, Rhodey grabbed one of the sandwiches and took a bite, chewing loudly.

Tony pouted, but grabbed one of the sandwiches as well. They ate in comfortable silence for a few moments, Tony obviously savoring the sandwich (though he raised an eyebrow at the unadulterated tomato juice) and Rhodey attacking the food as the necessary next step in his plans for the morning. After he finished his second sandwich, Rhodey guzzled half of his glass of juice, then slithered down the bed, untangling the sheets from around Tony’s legs and laying down on his stomach in between them.

Tony started to grin, but kept eating.

Rhodey turned his attention to the business at hand. Tony was wearing nothing but a pair of silk boxers in an eye-watering shade of crimson. Rhodey would have rolled his eyes at them, but at this point he had to admit he was fond of Tony’s penchant for ridiculous underwear. Still, he decided the color would be more attractive if it were darker, so he leaned forward to nuzzle Tony’s crotch.

Tony was fully soft, and under the clean silk he smelled of the lime shower gel he always used when Rhodey was on leave. Rhodey murmured a “Thanks for showering after” up at Tony, then took Tony’s cock into his mouth and suckled gently through the silk. Tony sighed at the contact, but when Rhodey looked back up at him he was seemingly engrossed in eating his second sandwich. Rhodey smiled around his own mouthful and rolled his tongue around teasingly.

A few minutes of this treatment and Tony’s cock was starting to stir, but Rhodey decided that the crimson silk was now an acceptable shade of maroon, so he pulled off with a final hot exhale. Before Tony could complain Rhodey was moving his mouth lower, taking Tony’s balls into his mouth one at a time. Tony sighed again and spread his legs wider. Rhodey lavished more attention on the balls than he had on Tony’s cock, alternating fully-engulfed suckling with gentler kisses and nips that made Tony squirm. His balls were ticklish.

Finally, Rhodey pulled off completely to examine his work. His saliva had darkened most of the front of Tony’s boxers, and the wettest bits of silk were clinging lewdly to Tony’s cock, now nicely plumped but not yet stiff. A light touch showed Rhodey that the silk had cooled to the point of probable discomfort, so he breathed out on it again and was rewarded with a third soft sigh. Looking back up, Tony had finished his two sandwiches and his glass of juice, so Rhodey moved the tray back to the bedside table, finishing off his own juice. Then he reached into the drawer to grab the lube.

Rhodey set the lube on the bed next to Tony’s hip then, after one last admiring glance at the way the silk clung to Tony, he pulled down Tony’s boxers and tossed them vaguely over his shoulder in the direction of Tony’s closet. He settled back down between Tony’s legs again.

Sometime in the mid-90s Tony had decided to start waxing his pubic hair. He had tried several different styles (emailing Rhodey pictures on his work email and asking for input on each, and Rhodey was so grateful that Tony’s reputation as eccentric let him explain that away to his superiors as the sort of thing their golden goose of a weapons designer would indeed require of a best friend) and eventually settled on leaving everything from his naval to the tops of his thighs bare except for a small trimmed patch ringing his cock. Rhodey thought it looked ridiculous, but as he took Tony back in his mouth he had to admit he did’t miss the occasional stray hair getting caught on his tongue.

Tony was more of a mouthful this time, but Rhodey still had no trouble holding the whole of Tony’s cock in his mouth. He just breathed around it for a moment, leaning his head against Tony’s thigh and listening to the slow beat of Tony’s heart. Tony reached down and stroked the top of Rhodey’s head, still quiet, relaxed the way he was only really capable of being just after waking up.

Rhodey closed his eyes against the rush of affection that welled up at Tony’s touch. Fifteen years, he thought again. But he had a mission to complete, so he opened his eyes again and swallowed around Tony to hear Tony’s pulse pick up a bit, then he grabbed the lube and squeezed some onto the fingers of his right hand. Tony let his hand fall at the sound, then chuckled softly. “Oh, is that where we’re going this morning?”

Rhodey pulled off to flash Tony a quick grin. “If you have no objections. . .”

Tony grinned back, eyes soft, then shifted down just a bit so he could spread his legs further still and lean back against the headboard. He waved his acquiescence, still grinning, then twined his fingers behind his head. “Nope, no objections here.”

So Rhodey went back to teasing Tony’s cock with his mouth, more actively this time, licking and sucking and swirling his tongue around the tip; at the same time he started teasing Tony’s hole with one lubed finger. When he first pushed in Tony was incredibly tight — clearly none of the women he’d been with recently had been into strap-ons — but he loosened quickly and soon Rhodey was stroking Tony’s silky inner walls, finding Tony’s prostate immediately (a definite advantage to being with someone for so long) but deliberately caressing everywhere but there just to be a tease.

The first taste of pre-come hit Rhodey’s tongue when he finally stroked Tony’s prostate directly. A glance back up showed that Tony was still trying to maintain a pretense of nonchalance, eyes on the distant horizon and head still tilted back against his hands. But a closer look revealed that Tony’s fingers were tangled tightly in his hair, and the muscles in his abdomen were tense. Rhodey stroked Tony’s prostate again, just the littlest bit firmer than Tony liked it, and was rewarded with a shiver. Tony’s cock was now fully hard, and it twitched against Rhodey’s throat; he swallowed helplessly around it and that made Tony shiver again.

“So we gonna get down to business sometime today? Because much as I love some long, drawn-out teasing, Obie’s always on me about ‘time is money’ and I haven’t been in my workshop in almost thirty-eight hours now. . .”

Rhodey took that impatience as a victory and magnanimously gave Tony a second finger. Tony moaned, biting his lip at the burn, and Rhodey quickly hollowed his cheeks and massaged Tony’s prostate to get him back in his happy place. More pre-come washed Rhodey’s mouth, and he could feel Tony’s gaze on him now, hot and heavy.

Several minutes of that concentrated attack and Rhodey had finally wrested all of Tony’s pretense from him. His thighs and abs were quivering with tension, his arms had fallen down by his sides and his hands were clutching the sheets, and his head was thrown back against the wall, eyes screwed tight. He was still chewing on his lower lip, his usual stream of dirty talk and curse words locked tight in his throat. Rhodey twisted his fingers in Tony’s ass, circling Tony’s prostate just the way he liked, and that bit of restraint broke too.

“Fuck, Rhodey, you are a terrible, awful, no-good man, but I forgive you because your fingers, they open me so sweetly, and your mouth is a gift from the gods. But if you don’t stop teasing and get your pretty cock in my ass in the next thirty seconds I will throw you down on your back, strip off that uniform you’re intent on me defiling, and take the reins myself, ride you until you’re a panting, sweaty mess!”

Rhodey lifted off, ignoring Tony’s whine, and used his free hand to pinch Tony’s nipples. That got another whine, and Rhodey grinned up at Tony’s dazed, lust-filled expression. “Patience, Tones. You’re not a kid anymore, and you got laid less than twelve hours ago; you shouldn’t be ready to pop so soon.”

Tony’s eyes sharpened at that, outrage clearing a bit of the lust. “You are an unrepentant asshole, Rhodes.” But his mouth was quirked with a hint of that delighted grin that Rhodey had made it his mission to elicit so many years ago, and which he figured at this point he’d never grow tired of. Rhodey’s expression softened again.

“We’ve got time, babe. Let me take care of you once before we get to any riding, okay?”

Rhodey sucked Tony’s cock back into his mouth, keeping his throat relaxed and sliding down the shaft until his lips made contact with that rough patch of trimmed hair. Tony let out a string of “Oh god”s as Rhodey bobbed his head in time with the fingers he was now using to stroke Tony’s prostate exactly the way Tony liked best. Rhodey knew Tony couldn’t last long like this, so he kept up the two-pronged attack despite the ache in his jaw and his wrist and the ever-present threat of his gag-reflex. And sure enough, little more than a minute later, Tony groaned low and long and filled Rhodey’s mouth with warm, bitter, slightly sweet come.

Rhodey continued to hold Tony’s cock and come in his mouth through the aftershocks, then let Tony’s cock slip free and swallowed with a smile. Tony’s eyes held just a touch of awe when Rhodey looked up.

Rhodey pushed himself into a kneel, keeping his fingers in Tony but no longer stroking, then stretched up to take Tony’s lips in a soft, wet kiss. When they parted, Tony smiled, warm and happy, and his voice was rough. “Sometimes I forget how great that is without a condom, when you can swallow.” He brought his hands up to cradle Rhodey’s face. “You should let me pull some strings and get you assigned to Edwards.”

Rhodey knew that was coming — it came every single leave, usually multiple times — so he didn’t flinch and he didn’t let his own smile falter. Still, he made his voice very firm. “Not happening Tony.”

And Tony blessedly let it go. Which of course meant that he sighed dramatically and gave Rhodey his best pout, but once his objection was noted he grinned again and wriggled a bit around Rhodey’s still fingers. “I believe I was promised a ride, Major Rhodes?”

Rhodey gave him one more quick kiss, then slid back down the bed. “Yeah, yeah. Always so impatient. Thought you’d have outgrown that by now. . .”

Post-orgasm, Tony was much looser, and Rhodey stretched him gently but in a way focused more on efficiency than pleasure. Five minutes and another squirt of lube later and Tony was relaxed around three fingers. Rhodey pulled out gently, taking a second to admire the way Tony’s hole seemed reluctant to give him his hand back, then ran his eyes slowly back up Tony’s still-boneless body.

“So did you really want to ride me, or would you rather I indulge your laziness and take you on your back? If you’re still limber enough for that position, of course. . .”

“Fuck you, Rhodes. I’ll have you know I’ve been doing yoga.”

Rhodey raised a skeptical eyebrow. Tony’s faux-affront melted into a wicked grin.

“Okay, fine. I’ve been banging a yoga instructor. But that’s practically the same thing!”

“Should we put that to the test?”

Tony wriggled down the bed until he was flat on his back and his head was several inches from the (thankfully padded) headboard, while Rhodey stood and stripped off his clothes quickly, not caring where they fell. Then he kneeled back between Tony’s legs and grabbed a pillow to stick under Tony’s ass, wedging it in place as Tony carelessly threw his legs over Rhodey’s shoulders. Rhodey grabbed Tony’s shins automatically, then looked at Tony seriously.

“You been safe?”

Tony waved off Rhodey’s concern. “Of course I have, honeybear. I’ve used condoms and dental dams with everybody but you, and I tested clean a little over a month ago.” But he did meet Rhodey’s eyes seriously for a moment. “You know I’d never put you at risk like that, right?”

Rhodey took a deep breath. “Yeah. Yeah, I know, Tones. I just had to check.” He grabbed the lube and slicked himself up, relishing the cool slide of his hand on his overheated cock, then lined up against Tony’s hole and slowly and smoothly pushed in.

Over the years Rhodey had gotten very good and ignoring his own arousal. Thirty days of leave didn’t go very far, especially when he had to split it between Tony and his family, and unlike Tony he had always been faithful. (Well, except for that one very memorable exception.) Tony had a tendency to drop by wherever Rhodey was stationed at least a couple more times (usually to Rhodey’s surprise and always to the brass’s delight) but still, he was only sexually active for about three weeks out of any given year. So he had become immensely, frustratingly familiar with delayed gratification.

It was all worth it for moments like this.

The whole world shrank down to nothing but himself and Tony, and the heat and the pressure and the delicious friction where they were joined. Tony was gorgeous, eyes wide and dark with arousal, cheeks and chest flushed dusky red, lips parted in a silent “oh.” His limbs were still beautifully pliant with sleepiness and satiation, but his abs were starting to tense and his cock, still plump from the last round, looked like it was beginning to stir again. Rhodey moved his hands to get a firmer grip on Tony’s legs, wrapping his hands around so his fingertips were digging into the firm, lightly-haired muscle of Tony’s calves, then gave Tony a gentle roll of his hips.

Tony moaned and Rhodey had to shut his eyes, desire a tight ball in his gut and a heaviness in his balls.

Rhodey thrust again and again, slowly but inexorably, and buried his nose against Tony’s skin just a few inches from the crook of his knee. He smelled less of the bodywash there and more of himself, that indescribable musk that had slowly seeped into the few places he spent large chunks of time that didn’t get cleaned often, like his workshop. That smell did things to Rhodey’s back-brain, made him think words Tony never liked to hear him say, words like _love_ and _mine_ and _home_. He kissed Tony’s shin, tasting skin and salt, then rolled his hips again.

This was one of their favorite positions for a reason — in this position, with the right pillow, the tip of Rhodey’s cock slid along Tony’s prostate on nearly every thrust. The pillow he had grabbed was obviously just the right height, because when he opened his eyes again Tony was already hard again, rosy cock bobbing against his abdomen in time with the movement of Rhodey’s hips.

Rhodey grabbed the lube and reached down to pull Tony off, stroking firm and fast and focused on the ring around his head, because he knew he couldn’t last much longer and wanted Tony to come first.

Time stretched like molasses, the only sounds the squelch of lube, the slap of skin on skin, and their panted breaths intertwining. As Rhodey picked up speed Tony’s eyes fell shut and he screwed his face up tight, focused entirely on the sensation of Rhodey’s two-pronged attack. Rhodey kept his eyes wide open, unable to look away from Tony, but every other muscle in his body was tensed trying to hold off his own orgasm. The hand still wrapped around Tony’s leg was surely leaving bruises, and he loved knowing that.

And then, with a last moan that slid upward into a strangled shriek, Tony came, jerking in Rhodey’s hand and clenching around Rhodey’s cock. Rhodey had a moment to revel in the sight before the sensation was too much for him as well and he was burying himself as deep as he could go, eyes sliding closed as he pumped his own load deep into Tony’s ass.

They stayed tensed in that position as they both rode out their orgasms, then Tony’s legs slipped out of Rhodey’s grasp and Rhodey’s legs refused to hold him upright any longer, just letting him pull out gently before he collapsed completely between Tony’s thighs. He pulled himself up the bed until his head was resting on Tony’s arm, then wrapped his free arm around Tony’s chest. They were both a mess of sweat and lube and come, but one of the many convenient things about being in love with a billionaire was that he never minded going through several sets of sheets.

So they both shifted just enough to be comfortable and out of the wet spot, then cuddled together and fell asleep. Just before he drifted off completely, Rhodey whispered, “Happy Birthday, Tones.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from this quote in L.M. Montgomery’s Anne of Avonlea: "I believe the nicest and sweetest days are not those on which anything very splendid or wonderful or exciting happens but just those that bring simple little pleasures, following one another softly, like pearls slipping off a string.” I initially intended to title it “Pearls Slipping Off A String,” then realized that that title promised something I wasn’t planning on delivering in this bit of porn. ;)


End file.
